Hostage situation
by lucasscottlover1
Summary: Everyone in the gym is taken hostage by two bad guys with guns... Someone gets shot... will they make it out alive?
1. protecting who you love

_Hey I couldn't resist this. I read alll the previews and it was killing me.. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! please review..dont worry about my other stories either I have them all wriien out I just need to type them.. They will be up by the end of next weekend! Also I don't own any of the characters on this or any of my stories for that matter._

* * *

"Everyone get down," yelled the guys in the black ski masks. "Now." 

Nathan laughed "What makes you think were going to listen to you?" taunted Nathan as he walked closer to the two guys.

The taller looking guy pulled out a small hand pistol. "Unless you want your brains blown out you will," yelled the attacker.

Nathan backed away when the guy pulled out the gun. He turned to see the frightened look on Haley's face.

"Now everyone get down to your knees," yelled the shorter guy.

Everyone that occupied the gym took cover on the ground. It was only the team, cheer squad and Whitey.

"Hey take it easy guys," consoled Whitey. "There is no need for this. Let the kids go and keep me here."

"I advise you to get down old man, before my partner makes you," he screamed.

Whitey followed orders and went down on his knees next to Lucas.

"Now everyone listen up, the taller guy yelled. "I don't want to shoot anyone but if I have to I will. All you have to do is cooperate and everything will be fine! "

The shorter guy chuckled and smiled at Brooke. He gave her a wink and she turned in disgust.

"I'm holding you guys hostage," he informed. "As long as the cops give me what I want I'll let you guys go. Easy as that!"

Haley grabbed Luke's hand, she was terrified. "Hey," it's ok he whispered to her. "I won't let nothing happen to you."

The gym broke out in chaos with the word hostage. Girls started crying, and all the guys started yelling.

"Shut up," the shorter guy screamed. "Or I shoot."

The gym grew quiet again with the exception of a few whimpers from the girls.

"Doug, call the cops and inform them on the situation," yelled the taller guy. "Tell them we want 100 thousand, a clear escape out of here with no one stopping us, or the kids don't go free."

Doug called the cops and demanded the following. "Now we wait till they get here," yelled Doug.

"Did they accept our bargain?" asked the taller of the two.

"They said they will come with the money," informed Doug. "I doubt it will be that easy though."

"I know," the other guy agreed.

Lucas tried comforting Haley however he was too far to help comfort Brooke or Peyton. He just shot reassuring glances to them.

Brooke and Peyton laid nestled in each others arms, they were scared to death. They had never been in such a horrifying situation before. Brooke just wished Lucas was closer so she could be safe in his arms.

Nathan squeezed Luke's arm from behind. Lucas turned his head slightly so he was facing his brother.

"What," Lucas whispered.

"We need a plan," Nathan whispered back.

"Good luck with that," Luke mocked. "When you think of one let me know."

"Lucas," Nathan whispered a little louder.

"Look Nathan I'm as clueless as you right now," Lucas shot back at his brother. "Do you have a genius plan?"

Nathan rolled his eyes at his brothers sarcasm. "I think all of us could fight them if we all work together," whispered Nathan.

"They have a gun Nathan," Luke snapped. "It's too risky."

"We can't just sit around," Nathan whispered back.

"We can't just walk up to them and hit them either," informed Lucas. "They'll shoot."

"Fine be a wimp," Nathan snapped. "It's not like I expected any more from you anyways." Nathan backed up and sat back down.

Lucas looked back at Nathan but Nathan refused to look back. Lucas rolled his eyes and turned back around, Nathan could be so damn stubborn sometimes.

"What's taking so long Tom?" asked Doug. Tom was clearly the brains in the operation.

"Calm down," he yelled back. "Just enjoy all the power."

Doug smiled. "Yeah, we do have power," he snorted. He walked over to Nathan and pointed his gun at him. "Well if it isn't Tree Hill's finest," mocked Doug. Doug laughed and playfully bowed down to Nathan. "We have a star in our presence Tom."

Tom looked over at Doug and rolled his eyes. "Do you have to be so childish?"

"I'm only messing," he joked back. "So if it isn't Nathan Scott, Tree Hill's famous basketball player." He laughed and flicked Nathan with his index finger. "Now who is in charge co-captain?" He laughed again and stood up.

He paced back and forth around the gym. He was obviously nervous. He caught eyes with Brooke again and smiled. He looked at Tom and back at her. He finally made his way over to her and Peyton. "What do we have here?" he joked. He knelt down on his knees and looked Brooke in the eyes.

Lucas fidgeted on the ground as the guy made his way closer to Brooke.

"What a cutie."complimented Doug. He looked her up and down and stared at her thighs. "Nice legs."

"Leave me alone will you?" she whined.

"But why?" tormented Doug. He ran his had up her leg slowly. She kicked him before his hand touched her any higher.

"Leave her alone," yelled Peyton.

"Hey Bitch, don't kick me," yelled Doug.

Lucas was getting furious.

Doug pushed him self on her and started touching her in the wrong places. She screamed and started crying as he threw himself on top her.

"Hey," screamed Lucas as he rose from his seat. "Get off of her."

Doug turned around and so did Tom.

"Sit down!" yelled Tom.

"Tell your friend to get off my girlfriend and I will," screamed Lucas.

"Sit your ass down now," Tom yelled louder.

Doug threw himself on top Brooke again and Lucas raged with anger. He ran from where he was at and charged at Doug. Lucas rammed Doug and got him off Brooke. He started beating the shit out of him. "Don't you ever touch Brooke like that," screamed Lucas as he slugged Doug across the jaw.

"Bang," a shot was let out. The gym erupted in screams.

Lucas was knelt over Doug in compete silence. He had stop hitting Doug and a blank look was spread across his face. Doug looked up at the boy and finally pushed him off when Lucas didn't strike.

"Lucas," screamed Brooke as she realized what was wrong. She watched as a huge red stain formed on his white tank top.

Peyton looked at Lucas, he turned a chalky white and his eyes widened with horror.

Doug stayed still and stared at Lucas. He couldn't believe that Tom had shot him.

Tom shot a look of guilt toward Doug as the boy fell to his side. He had just shot a 17 year old boy.


	2. Where is the money?

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I was going to make this story a one shot but after all the reviews I got I figured I'd continue. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter...next update will be longer..I PROMISE! please review I love your imput!_

* * *

"Lucas," Brooke screamed as she watched the blood fill his shirt. 

Lucas touched his stomach with his hands and brought them back. Blood covered the tips of his fingers. A disgusted look filled his face as he noticed the gushing blood. He swaggered on his feet for a second and fell backwards.

Everything seamed in slow motion to Haley as Lucas fell backwards. "No," she screamed running up to him.

Doug grabbed her before she reached Lucas. "Sit down," he screamed.

"He's my best friend, you have to let me help him,"she pleaded.

"I don't have to do anything," he said meanly.

She broke from his grip and tried reaching Lucas on the floor, he grabbed her again. He slapped her across the face. "Sit down," he yelled.

"Hey," screamed Nathan as he ran to Haley's side.

"Does everyone think this is some big joke?" Doug screamed furiously. "One more person moves and you end up like blondie over here."

Lucas held his stomach in pain. He laid alone in the middle in the floor bleeding hard.

Doug walked up to Lucas and kicked him in the side. "Not so tough now," he tormented. Lucas cried in pain as Doug kicked him over and over.

"Stop," screamed Brooke. "Please."

"Your girlfriend wants me to stop Lucas," laughed Doug. He let out a loud laugh and kicked Lucas even harder this time. Lucas let out a loud scream.

Haley began crying for Lucas.

"Stop," yelled Nathan.

Lucas started crying hard as the pain erupted in his body.

Doug went to kick Lucas again but Tom stopped him.

"You kick him again and I kick you," threatened Tom.

Doug nodded and backed off. He wasn't going to make his older brother mad.

Tom walked up to Lucas and knelled next to him. He felt really guilty, he never intended on shooting anyone. He reached out to touch Luke's stomach but Luke grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you," he promised.

Lucas glared at Tom. "Sure you say that after you shoot me."

Tom had to agree the kid had a point. He wouldn't have been that trusting either if he was in that situation. "Brooke come and help your boyfriend," ordered Tom as he backed up away from Lucas.

Lucas shot him a confused look. Why was he being nice?

Brooke ran over to Lucas and knelled next to him. "Lucas are you ok?" she cried.

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm ok if you are," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh Lucas, you'll be ok," she promised. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for helping me baby."

"I would never let anyone hurt you," he promised. He began coughing loudly,making his wound hurt even more. He closed his eyes hoping the pain would quit.

"Lucas baby don't close your eyes," she cried. "Please stay awake."

Lucas faintly opened his eyes to please Brooke. "It hurts so bad," he cried.

Brooke lifted up Luke's head and laid it in her lap trying to make him comfortable.

Police cars swarmed the gym at that time. Tom called the cops again. "You got my cash?" he asked.

"You let the kids go and we'll give you the money," the police bargained.

"Wrong, you give us the money now or we blow off their heads," he yelled.

"Wait don't do that," yelled the cop on the receiving end.

"Look I'm a fair guy, just give me the money and I'll let the kids go," he promised. "I don't want to be stopped when I leave either."

"OK, come out and we'll give you the money," ordered the cop. "Is everyone ok?"

Tom hung up the phone and looked at Nathan. "Go out there and get my money," he ordered. "You don't come back in 10 minutes your brother dies."

Nathan looked over at Lucas and saw his chalky color. He followed Tom's orders and went outside to grab the money.

When he got outside cops from every angle grabbed him.

"Son are you ok?" asked the cops."Is anyone hurt in there? They swamped him with questions.

"Do you guys have the money to give me?" he asked frantically.

"Are you hurt?" they asked again.

"No," he screamed. "I need to bring them the money so give it to me."

"We didn't bring any money," informed the cop. "Were not going to pay them, we figured they'll give up and receiving everyone sooner or later."

"What," yelled Nathan. "I have to go back in there."

Dan walked up to his son and wrapped him in his arms. "Thank god your ok," he whispered to his son.

"I have to go back and bring them money," yelled Nathan.

"Your not going back in there," yelled Dan.

"I have to, Lucas was shot and needs help," insisted Nathan.

"Not our problem," Dan said taking Nathan by the arm.

"Let me go," yelled Nathan. He broke free from Dan's grip and walked back towards the gym when a cop stopped him.

"We can't put you in danger and let you go back in there," informed the police officer.

"I have to," screamed Nathan ."Let me go. I have to save my brother."


	3. stay with us Luke

_Hope you liked the ud..thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! They really incourage me to continue! Please R&R again..thanks bye...also I'm praying they don't cancel the show because I absolutly love it and couldn't function without it every week! Please dont end it!_

* * *

"If I don't go back then they said they would kill him," yelled Nathan. "Your putting his life at risk if you don't let me go back in."

"We are putting you at risk if we allow you back in," worried the police man. "Let one of the officers go in and settle this."

"Why didn't you just bring the Damn money?" screamed Nathan. "My brother is dying and you're not helping him when you can."

"100 grand is a lot of money son," informed the officer.

"What are you trying to say?" shouted Nathan. "That were not worth it or something?"

Nathan's cell rang. He picked it up to hear Haley on the receiving end.

"Nathan, Tom said your time is running out," cried Haley. Tom grabbed her cell from her.

"Were is my money kid?" he asked.

Nathan looked at the police man in plea. "They didn't bring it," he answered.

"What idiots," he laughed. "They really think we are playing around don't they? News flash this is real not a joke. Get your ass in here now or your brother dies." He was furious.

"I'm coming," he promised as he hung up his phone. He looked at the officer who was blocking his way. "You have to let me back in there now!"

The officer hesitated.

"Please," begged Nathan.

"Are you sure kid?" asked the officer. "Going back in there could be real dangerous."

"I'm sure," he snapped. "Now just bring them the money they want so you can help my brother. He's dying because of you idiots."

"Hey what are you guys doing?" screamed Dan. "You can't let him back in there."

The cops held him back so Nathan could make his way back in. "I'm sorry mayor, you're son must."

Dan looked at them furious.

Nathan ran back in the gym as fast as his legs would carry him. He walked in to see Doug and Tom pacing back and fourth.

"About time," snapped Doug. "I was beginning to think you had left your bro to die. Now take a Damn seat on the floor before I make you."

Nathan followed orders to avoid any commotion and took a seat next to Lucas on the gym floor.

Luke's head was cradled in Brooke's lap as she stroked his hair. Haley sat near his legs and with a t-shirt she applied pressure on his wound trying to slow the bleeding. Peyton kept talking trying to keep him awake.

Nathan watched as his brother struggled for his life, slowly loosing more and more blood. Lucas was covered in sweat and his skin was real clammy.

"Lucas," stay awake on me babe," asked Brooke.

He was fading in and out of conciseness. They had to keep him up just in case he didn't wake back up.

Lucas closed his eyes and Nathan nudged him. "Stay awake bro, we will get you help soon," he promised.

Lucas let out a groan. "Can you stop pressing so hard Hales." begged Lucas. "You're hurting me."

"I'm sorry Luke I'm just trying to stop the bleeding a little," apologized Haley. The shirt and Haley were covered in his blood.

"I can't believe they didn't bring our cash," screamed Doug.

"They are really playing with you kids life's," yelled Tom. "They think this is all one big joke."

Doug dialed the officers number again. "If you guys don't have my money in a half an hour I shoot."

"Don't do that son," pleaded the cop. "Let the kids go and we promise you will be faced with less of a criminal sentence."

Doug let out a big laugh. "I want cash and for every 10 minutes more I have to wait someone will get shot. So get me my money in a half an hour or the games begin. Tick tock tick tock." He hung up the phone.

"Please just let Lucas go," begged Whitey. "You have the rest of us as hostage you don't need him. If you let him go to the hospital you aren't going to ruin your plans.

"Blondie goes no where until I get my money," said Tom. "Sorry."

"Sure you are," snapped Haley.

"Hey you don't know me so don't jump to conclusions ok girly," yelled Tom.

"I'm not jumping to any conclusions," laughed Haley. "You are holding us hostage and you shot my best friend how do You think I'm going to feel about you?"

"Look I have my reasons," he yelled back. "I need the money."

"We all need money but were not going to kill for it." yelled Nathan.

"Look I never meant to shoot your friend it just happened," he yelled."He's the one who didn't listen."

"You're pervert of a friend tried raping me," screamed Brooke. "He was helping me."

Tom was tired of arguing so he just turned around. He just wanted to get his money and leave. He needed to get back home as fast as he could!

"I love you Brooke ," Lucas said in between breaths.

"I love you too baby," she whispered back.

"I love you too Haley," he whispered to her.

Everyone realized what he was trying to say. He was saying his goodbyes. He turned to Peyton and said the same thing but she shushed him.

"Don't do that Luke," she insisted. "Don't you dare give up on us."

Lucas closed his eyes as the pain persisted.

"No Lucas hold on," cried Brooke. "Open your eyes."

A small tear ran down Luke's cheek as he gasped for air. "I'm sorry guys," he cried.

"Don't give up on me Lucas," ordered Brooke. "I need you baby, Please."

"We all need you," added Nathan.

Brooke rubbed his cheek and tapped it lightly. He began shaking. "Come on Broody just a little bit longer. Do it for me baby." She tousled his hair playfully. "You have to make it because I need to thank you a million times for being my hero."

"I'd do it again if I had to," he insisted.

Brooke kissed his forehead in her lap.

He gasped for air again but came up short. He had lost so much blood. "I can't breathe," he cried.


	4. mistakes made right

I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this but I did. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like this new chapter...Please read & review

* * *

"I can't breathe," cried Lucas.

"Take deep breaths bro," urged Nathan. "Relax, just take it easy."

Lucas gasped for air but wasn't getting much. His left lung was collapsing on him slowly. Part of it had been shot.

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand in fear. "We're losing him aren't we?" she cried.

Nathan grabbed Haley close. "Hey don't cry," begged Nate. "We aren't going to lose him, I wont let it happen." Haley stopped applying pressure and Nathan grabbed Luke's shirt and lifted it up to see his wound.

Everyone cringed at the site of his flesh. It was a deep gushing hole squirting out lots of blood.

"Shit," yelled Nathan.

"What?" asked Peyton.

"He's bleeding too quickly," worried Nathan. "And it looks like he's been shot close to his lung, maybe liver."

"How do you know that?" asked Peyton intrigued by his new knowledge.

"Anatomy always fascinated me," told Nathan. He reached out to the bullet wound but Lucas grabbed his wrist.

"Don't," begged Luke.

"Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you" promised Nathan.

Lucas just stared at his brother cautiously and slowly let go of his wrist and grabbed Brooke instead.

Nathan tried as hard as he could to be easy on Lucas. He felt for the bullet with the tips of his fingers. Lucas winced trying to hold back from screaming.

"How deep is it?" asked Haley.

"Real deep," worried Nathan."There is no way I can get it out without him going into shock."

"So what do we do?" asked Brooke. "We can't just let him die."

"We got to get him help soon," answered Nathan. "Keep putting pressure on it Hales."

Haley grabbed the old shirt and pressed it softly against his wound. "Hang in the Lukie."

Lucas gasped for air again his breaths were coming less and less in between.

Brooke put her lips to his and blew in them a few times. "Come on Broody, don't give up on me."

"Please you have to let Lucas go," begged Nathan. He got up quickly and walked up to Tom and Doug. "You have all of us just let me get him out of here."

"No!" screamed Doug. "I want my money first."

"Please, you'll get you're money," begged Nathan again. "He's going to die if we don't get him help."

"Shut up," yelled Doug.

Tom looked at Nathan and saw some of his own determination. He was only doing this to save his own sister. He needed the money for her heart transplant. He promised her he'd take care of her and no matter what he intended on keeping that promise.

"I'm begging you, I'll do whatever you want," offered Nathan.

Tom walked up to Lucas and knelled beside him. He carefully lifted up Luke's shirt and examined the shot.

"It's in his lung we think and he's having trouble breathing," cried Brooke. "Please let him go."

Tom noticed Luke's fading completion, he was dieing fast. He sighed knowing this wasn't the best time to turn soft. "Fine just him though."

"You cant let him go," yelled Doug.

"Shut up," Tom yelled back. "You've screwed things up enough."

"Thanks you," said Nathan.

"Carry him outside, then come right back," ordered Tom. "If you don't I'm going after you're pretty wife here."

"Or better yet I will," threatened Doug slyly.

"No..no..no, I'll be back," promised Nathan. He glared at Doug with a warning.

"I love you Broody," Brooke whispered into his ear. "Don't you leave me ok," She kissed him on his forehead gently and loving.

"I love you too," gasped Lucas. "No matter what happens to me."

"Take care buddy," said Peyton.

"You too," replied Luke.

Haley looked at Lucas with teary eyes. "You've always been my best friend," she couldn't stop crying.

"Hey this isn't goodbye," insisted Lucas. He rubbed some of her tears away with his hand.

"Promise?" asked Haley.

"I promise," whispered Lucas.

Nathan smiled and griped Lucas into his arms. He lifted him up slowly careful not to hurt him.

"I'm sorry kid," whispered Tom.

He smiled at Nathan and searched Luke's eyes for forgiveness.

Lucas nodded taking his apology.

"Thank you," Nathan said again.

"Just hurry already," shouted Tom. "There isn't much time."

Nathan held Lucas tight and carried him outside quickly, he didn't want to waste any more time.

Haley cried into Peyton as she watched the two men she loved the most take off.

When Nate got outside a herd of paramedics swarmed him. One came with a stretcher in which Nathan laid Lucas on. "He was shot," informed Nathan.

"Thanks kid," the doctor said examining Lucas. The doctors strolled him to the ambulance quickly.

Karen came running up quickly. "Lucas," she screamed jumping into the ambulance after him.

Nathan jumped in for a brief second too.

"Is he going to be ok?" cried Karen.

"We;ll do our best," answered the doc. "Are you coming along kid?"

"No," Nathan said quickly.

"Thank you Nathan," cried Karen as she grabbed Luke's hand softly.

"It's ok," insisted Nathan. "He's my brother, I had to."

"Take care of Brooke for me," asked Lucas.

"Sure thing," promised Nathan. "Don't worry about us you just keep that promise you made."

Lucas nodded. "Nathan..."

"I love you too," Nathan said already know Lucas was going to. "Don't follow any lights ok."

Lucas let out a small chuckle. "I'll stay clear."

Nathan pounded fists with Lucas and jumped out the ambulance.

"Oh sweetheart," cried Karen.

"Mom," he cried back.

Nathan waited until the ambulance took off until he did too. He had to get back before Doug the asshole tried something with Haley.


	5. almost over yet beggining

_Long time no see huh? Well I decided not to continue this story because of all the shooting fics but after all the reviews asking me to continue I did. I hope none of you lost interst... Thanks or reading...please read and review...this chap is short but I guess I just wanted to see if anyone was still interested in reading...if so I'll continue more._

* * *

Nathan ran into the building unsure if Doug had had his way yet. He prayed to himself that Haley still sat untouched.

"Well it's about time," yelled Doug sitting behind Haley and smelling her hair.

Haley smacked him across the face. "Get away from me."

Doug smacked Haley back across the face.

Nathan raged out. "You just got a death wish." He lunged at Doug but Tom stopped him.

Tom pointed the gun at Doug and Nathan. "Sit down both of you. I'm tired of this being a circus." Clearly he was the boss of the operation.

Nathan rushed over to Haley as Doug walked off embarrassed.

"You ok?" he asked Haley comforting.

"Yeah, no big deal," she insisted. "How is Lucas?"

Brooke and Peyton turned around ready to hear his response.

"They are rushing him to the hospital, I'm not sure of anything else," Nathan said sadly. "I hope he makes it. Karen's with him."

Brooke began to whimper a small amount.

Nathan hugged her close. "Hey, shh calm down," comforted Nathan. "He's in good care, just hope for the best, you have to be strong for him. He wouldn't make it if something happened to you."

Brooke dried up her tears. "I can't lose him Nathan."

"Shh," he said rubbing her hair. "We all don't want to lose him."

Tom glared at Doug as he approached him. "Stop fooling around this isn't some joke."

"Why are you such a prude?" screamed Doug. "Lighten up were in control."

"NO I'm in control," he yelled. "Were getting that money if I have to hold you up for hostage."

Doug backed away. "Look I have a gun too," he pressed.

"I dare you to use it on me," screamed Tom. "See what happens to you when you do."

"Look I wont ok," Doug, said a little frightened by Tom's mood. Tom was the only one who could ever strike a nerve with him. He backed up and took off to the other side of the guy.

"You have are money yet?" screamed Tom over the phone. He was beginning to grow impatient.

"Were working on it," pleaded the officers. It's not just some change that you are asking for."

"How much do you have so far?" nagged Tom.

"We have 75 grand, all money donated from the parents," said the officer.

"Good enough we'll take it," screamed Tom. Were sending someone out for the money, he better come back or you know the routine. Also if you interfere as we try to leave you better think twice because were not coming out alone."

"Just let go of the kids," sighed the officer. "Please."

Tom hung up without another word. "Nathan get up," he ordered.

Nathan sprung to his feet and headed over to Tom.

"Get my money from the cops," he said almost hesitantly. He began realizing as much as this was going to change one life his was shot from here on out. He would never be free of the cops nor Doug. At least he'd get to see his little sister happy again though.

Nathan nodded and headed for the door the third time tonight.

"Kid," whispered Tom.

Nathan turned around.

"Please don't screw this up," he said almost nicely.

Nathan nodded again and got to thinking maybe Tom wasn't as horrible as a person as he thought.

_Meanwhile_

Lucas laid on the stretcher fading in and out of conciseness. He was losing blood fast and they had to get him into surgery quickly or he just might not make it completely to the hospital.

Karen held Luke's hand, rubbing his skin softly, praying her baby would pull through this.

"Mom," Lucas cried holding his stomach in pain.

"Yes sweetheart," she cried back.

"I love you," he cried as his eyes fluttered shut and the line on his heart monitor went flat.

_ha ha ha cliffy...sorry..please read and review..._


	6. Starting to stray

_please read and review... Thanks to all of you who sent reviews last chapter... it made me want to contine and write some more_...

"Lucas," cried Karen as she squeezed her son's lifeless hand. Her heart stopped with his as the heart monitor flat lined. Her son was all she had he was everything in the world to her!

"_Charging defibrillator. Stand Clear" said the paramedic._

Karen watched her son's scrawny body break into spasms with each jolt of electricity being shocked into him with the paddles. The paramedics repeated the procedure over and over trying to gain some sort of bodily function from the boy. All she could do was stare in shock.

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

The ambulance whipped around the corner, sirens wailing. Karen refused to give up on Lucas, he was a fighter and he was going to make it!

_**Meanwhile…**_

Nathan ran out the gym doors, once outside another body of officers surrounded him.

"They want the money," informed Nathan.

"Follow us," a tall brooding officer ordered as he grabbed Nathan's wrist.

Nathan was brought into a loud crowded tent of police officers. Each one seamed to be roaming around in uncertainty, not knowing what to make of things.

"Listen up son," said the officer that led him into the tent. Nathan kept eye contact and listened carefully. "Inside this suitcase is 75,000 dollars." The officer handed him the ransom money and continued speaking. "Along with the money we inserted a transmitting device into the suitcase." The officer opened the suitcase and showed him where they had hid the little device. "Make sure they take the entire suitcase so we can track their whereabouts when they try and run."

"You do this son!" Dan ordered walking into the tent. "Make me proud."

Nathan glared at his father and grabbed the suitcase as he took off into the school again.

"I have it," Nathan yelled running into the gym and throwing the suitcase to Tom.

"Great," Tom smiled unlatching the case and checking out the money.

Doug walked up behind Tom. "It looks a little short on cash,"

"All they had was 75 grand," revealed Tom. "I figured it was enough."

"How about the rest?" pressed an angry Doug.

"This is enough," Tom said latching the suitcase again and ending the matter.

"Well I still want the 50 grand I was promised!" ordered Doug. "I'm getting my money."

"You'll get half just like me," yelled Tom standing up to Doug. He was at least a foot taller than his partner.

Doug rolled his eyes and walked to the other end of the gym pissed.

"How about a clear escape?" Tom asked Nathan.

"Not sure," Nate replied. "I just grabbed the cash."

"Don't worry Tom we'll get a clear escape one way or another," shouted Doug. He stormed up to Haley and grabbed her by her hair. "I'm getting more out of this night since I'm getting cut on my pay too."

"Nathan," screamed Haley trying to fight Doug away.

Brooke and Peyton grabbed onto Haley as Doug tried pulling her across the floor by her hair.

"Stop, you asshole," screamed Brooke.

Doug kicked Brooke right across the face with his army boot. She crouched down as blood began flowing out her nose.

"Hey," screamed Whitey. "Stay away from them."

Doug pulled out his gun and faced it towards Haley. "Don't come any closer pretty boy," he was meaning Nathan who was a step away from beating his ass for touching the girls.

"Nathan," cried Haley as Doug yanked her by her ponytail again.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Lucas's complexion was an immediate shade of blue; it was surprising how quickly he lost his color.

"_Stand clear…count of three…. one…two…three" the doctor sent another electrifying shock though his body._

"Come on baby, don't do this to mommy," Karen begged as tears streamed down the corners of her eyes and she held his hand to her lips. "Come on Lucas,"

"_One, two, three.." repeated the paramedic. He was pushing himself not to give up on the kid. He had to keep going…. The kid was so young._

Lucas's eyes were slanted open slightly and fixated at the roof of the ambulance. How could he be dead? He couldn't die, he just couldn't."

"_Time of death," 10: 03." The paramedic whispered sadly trying not to make eye contact with the grieving mother._

"No," whimpered Karen as she cried into her son's chest. "NO." The ambulance came to a halt as they finally arrived at the hospital. "Lucas." She wrapped her arms around his lip body, covered in blood she refused to let go of the thing that meant most to her.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Oh Nathan, Nathan, Nathan," mocked Doug. "Not such a tough ass anymore are you?"

"Watch you're back," threatened Nathan. "Before this is all over I will look down at you and laugh."

"That must be after I have my way with you're wife huh?" tempted Doug. He pulled Haley close and wrapped one of his legs around her.

"I know you want me," Doug whispered into Haley's ear."

"Kill me now," Haley remarked sarcastically.

Peyton held a crying Brooke in her arms. "Are you ok Brooke?"

"I'm scared Sawyer," cried Brooke.

"I know," responded Peyton. "So am I."

Tom rolled his eyes at Doug. He wondered where he had found such an ass of a partner.

Nathan looked back at Tom hoping he would stop Doug. "Look I know you're a good guy Tom, you just are in a bind I understand. Don't let him do this though, please don't let him."

"Sorry kid Doug is right," agreed Tom.

"Wait I am?" Doug asked surprised. He gave Tom a confused look, Tom never agreed with him.

"We need some hostages," added Tom.

Nathan took in a deep breath, and let out a sigh. He though Tom would help, maybe Nathan underestimated him. Maybe he was as bad as his partner; after all he was the one who shot Lucas. All he knew is that he wasn't letting Doug walk away with his wife. Nathan shot Tom one more pleading look but got a surprise himself when he turned around.

Tom held the barrel of the gun out at Nathan's head.

"Nathan, "cried Haley worried for her husband.

"Whoa Tom," freaked Nathan. Now he was almost certain he underestimated the guy.

"You're my hostage," revealed Tom. "Get over here kid."

Nathan walked over to Tom angry at the change of events.

"What are you doing Tom?" asked Doug. "Why don't you get a chick instead so we can have a little party later." He grinned at Haley who in return just glared.

"I picked my hostage now lets go," ordered Tom.

"Dude, she's hot get goldilocks over here," Doug was pointing at Peyton. "Just think threesome."

Nathan shot an evil glace at Doug; he had another thing coming if he intended harming Haley or the girls in any way.

"Someone needs to walk the young lady home when we get out of town," revealed Tom. "There will be no screwing around with her." He smiled at Nathan finally showing him his motives. "We're heading right to the general hospital in Minnesota to see Annie."

"You can see you're sis tomorrow, we only get fresh meat like this every once in a while." pressed Doug.

"I already told you what's happening now leave it alone," Tom raised his voice at Doug.

"Whatever you say BOSS!" snapped Doug. He grabbed Haley closer and wrapped his arms around her chest.

"Don't worry sweetheart we'll still have out fun," he whispered into Haley's ear.

Both guys placed their ski masks on, grabbed the cash and held their hostages close.

"Let's go!" Tom ordered heading towards the exit of the gym with Nathan gripped close."

"We love you," Brooke and Peyton whispered to Haley before she was taken away as well.

_What will happen to Nathan and Haley will Doug finally have his way? Where will they be taken? Will Lucas pull through at the last minute or what? Stay tuned to find out._


	7. Taken away

_Thanks for reading…read and review

* * *

Lucas was rushed through the crowed doors of the hospital, he was already pronounced dead but if there was any chance on changing that fact he would need to be shot straight into surgery._

"He can't be dead," Karen screamed at the doctors as they hurriedly rushed her son away. The police officers held her back as she broke out in sobs.

**Meanwhile…**

Crowds of police officers, armed with guns faced them at Tom and Doug, two young men hiding their identities with black ski masks. They had exited out the front doors of Tree Hill high with Haley and Nathan gripped tightly next to them as hostages.

"Let the kids go," yelled the chief of police as he crouched next to his police car aiming his gun at the two men.

"Put down the guns," screamed Tom. "We'll kill them if you don't lower you're weapons. Everyone is inside; once we get out of town we'll release these two as well."

"Put down the guns," screamed Doug as he pulled on the hair from Haley's head.

Haley whimpered softly as Doug pressed the long pistol against her cheek. She could feel the heat radiate off the face of the gun. "Nathan," she cried.

Nathan who was arms links away from her was held by Tom. Tom had an arm around Nathan's upper chest and pointed his gun at Nathan's neck.

About 15 Police officers surrounded the building and the 4 that stood outside.

Dan anxiously fidgeted as he watched the guns being faced at his younger son. "Put down your weapons that's my son."

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott we can't do that," one of the police officers whispered back to him. "There are tons of civilians here, we can't risk it."

"But you can risk the life of these two," Tom yelled after listening in. "What noble cops you are." He had a hint of sarcasm in his voice. All he cared about was his sister at this moment and getting the money to her before it was too late.

"Just put the guns down and you're punishment won't be as harsh," yelled the chief of police again. He was trying to scare them like fools.

"If that's the way you want to play it then fine," yelled Doug as he grabbed Haley tightly and pressed the gun against her head. He was seconds away from pulling the trigger.

Haley screamed loudly, fearful of her brains being spattered over the ash fault. Nathan screamed her name as well, struggling to get free from Tom's arms and to free her.

"Stop!" yelled the chief of police finally lowering his weapon to the ground. "Everyone put down you're guns now." He trusted his instincts. He didn't want to be the reason someone had to tell the girl's parents that their daughter had been shot. "Everyone drop you're weapons now."

Slowly the small handguns fell to the ground making thuds as the smacked against the pavement. Most of the cops had listed.

"Finally you guys gained some brains, at least you gained something out of this mess," laughed Doug. "Now everyone raise you're hands where we can see them."

Haley burst out into tears, she was seconds from dieing and she didn't like that reality. The officers all responded by raising their hands and getting down on their knees.

"Where is our car?" screamed Tom.

One of the police officers grabbed a ring of keys from his pocket. "There is a car out in back."

"Slowly come close and drop the keys on the ground," yelled Tom. Both him and Doug watched the guy carefully, not wanting any tricks.

The scrawny man shook as he approached them slowly.

"Stop there," Tom warned.

The officer listened and ran back behind the comfort of his car and crouched back down.

"Now Nathan, go grab the keys," trusted Tom. "No funny stuff or Haley's a goner" He slowly released his grip on Nathan letting him go grab the keys.

Nathan sprinted towards the keys and gave them back to Tom, he was a hurry to get all this over and to hold Haley in his arms safely. Tom grabbed the keys and held Nathan close again.

"NOBODY FOLLOW US," screamed Tom. "Or both of them die!"

Doug and Tom held onto their hostages tightly and slowly backed away from the hoards of police officers. With Nathan and Haley they felt secure that no one would follow them. At least they hoped. They walked slowly behind the building to the parking lot.

"Wait you can't just let them walk away with my son," yelled Dan.

"Shut up Mr. Scott before you get someone killed," the police officer snapped, he was still huddled on the ground with his hands in the air.

Dan rolled his eyes in disgust.

Once out of seeing distance from the police Tom let go of Nathan and looked at Doug. "Give me you're car keys," Tom ordered at Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked confused. "You have the keys in your hand."

"Me and Doug are separating," informed Tom. "The cops have that car registered and probably have some kind of tracking device in it or something. So Doug will take that car, I'll drive yours and we'll all meet up somewhere. Then we'll drive off in your car and you and your wife can take the ones the cops gave to us to go home in."

"Smart," Doug said impressed by his partners' intelligence.

"Now give me you're car keys," yelled Tom.

Nathan reached in his back pocket and gave Tom his keys. He didn't want to give up his car, but Haley was most important and he had to remember that. It's not like his car was that spectacular anyways.

"Great let's go," Tom rushed throwing Doug the other set of keys. "Meet me at Rose's diner up in Charleston,"

Doug grabbed Haley by her arm and went to take off.

"Wait," yelled Nathan.

"What is it kid?" asked Tom slightly annoyed.

"I'm not leaving Haley with Doug," snapped Nathan.

"Fine she'll come with us then," Tom said rolling his eyes and grabbing Haley's other arm. He was clearly in a hurry to scatter.

"No," yelled Doug. He wouldn't let go of Haley.

"Doug just let her go," yelled Tom.

"No what if the cops follow me?" yelled Doug. "I'll have no hostage and they will be able to snatch me in the act."

"Fine, take her," Tom said letting her go. "So help me god though, if you hurt her I'll hurt you Doug,"

Nathan glared at Doug. He really wasn't fond of leaving Haley with such a scum like Doug, he had no choice though.

Doug grabbed Haley tight again and smiled. "I wouldn't dream of hurting such a beauty." He smirked mischievously before running away with her.

"Nathan," Haley cried before being taken away.

"It's ok Hales, I love you," shouted Nathan.

"Let's go now," Tom said grabbing Nathan and pulling him. "Where is your car?"

Nathan led Tom to the direction of his car while Doug locked the doors of the little red jeep he was sitting in. He made sure Haley sat next to him in the passenger's seat.

Doug looked at Haley and smiled. He caressed his hand on her upper thigh.

"Don't touch me," Haley said pushing his hand off her leg.

Doug just smiled and started up the car. Oh did he have plans in store!

**Meanwhile…**

A large crowd of frightened teenagers ran out Tree Hill high. The cops had ran inside and told them it was safe now and they could come out.

Parents came from every direction to greet their kids. Policemen and paramedics approached everyone in case they were in need of medical attention. Tears shed by everyone; this would definitely be a night no one could forget!

Never in their lives did Brooke and Peyton feel so blessed to have made it out the school alive. With their happiness came gloom though. Haley and Nathan had been taken and Lucas had been shot. The night never seemed like it was going to end!

Brooke held her nose as blood trailed down it. She wasn't sure but it may have been broken from when Doug had kicked her in the face. Although in pain the only thing she could worry about was her friends, especially Lucas. She knew from the moment she set her eyes on him he was the one for her, his heroic act just made that more clear. He was her hero!

"Peyton," her dad screamed as he saw his beautiful daughter run out the building. He was so happy to see his girl alive, never in his life had he been so afraid.

"Dad," Peyton screamed running up to him and hugging him.

Brooke just stood there though, her parents weren't there, not that she had expected them though. She just stood next to Peyton smiling at the love her and her father shared.

"Come here Brooke," Larry insisted grabbing her in a hug too. "How are both my girls?" he asked lovingly hugging them to death.

Brooke burst out into tears and held Peyton and her father close. It was nice to feel loved even if it wasn't her own dad, she felt safer with the arms of someone else around her.

After moments had went by Larry looked up and smiled. "I'll take you two to the hospital; Lucas was rushed in an ambulance about 20 minutes ago."

"Thanks," cried Brooke. She desperately wanted to see Lucas alive that alone would make her feel better.

Peyton put her arm around Brooke's waist and looked at her lovingly. "He'll be ok Brooke," Peyton said almost reading her mind.

**Meanwhile…**

"He has a pulse," screamed one of the doctors who had been franticly trying to revive Lucas.

Small hope was left for the hero but would hat be enough to save him?

* * *

_Dun dun dun…. What's in store for Lucas Haley and Nathan?_

_What do you all think? I was kinda disappointed by the drop of reviews last chapter for this story. I'm assuming it was because you all thought I killed off Lucas but look he's alive. I love Lucas too much to kill him off that way.(Hence the name lucasscottlover) I hope a lot of you are still reading. There are about 3 to 4 more chapters left in this story before the end. I know it's soon but this was never meant to be more than a one-shot anyways. Don't worry I'll try and make the last chapter long and happy. J_


	8. escape

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for the wait_

_Please enjoy reading and please review._

Ash…(lucasscottlover)

**1 Hour later**

"Get you're hands off of me!" screamed Haley. Doug swerved on the road, large skid marks making a clear appearance on the pavement behind him. He quickly grabbed the wheel once more.

"Bitch don't screw around with me," he screamed.

"Then don't touch me," she hissed at his face.

"I'm the one with the gun," he said rubbing the gun up the side of her cheek teasing her.

Haley cringed and backed her head away.

**Meanwhile…**

"How is he?" Brooke whispered hugging Karen close at the hospital.

"We lost him on the way here," Karen cried wrapping her arms back around Brooke. "I don't know what I'll do if he dies Brooke. He's all I have."

Peyton and Larry walked up behind Karen carrying some coffee from the cafeteria.

"Here Karen drink this," Peyton said handing her the cup of caffeine.

"Thanks sweetie," Karen grabbed the cup from her and took a small sip. She wiped her eyes with a small tissue and tried to stay strong.

Brooke focused her eyes on a loving couple near the left wing of the hospital. The woman carried a small new born baby in her arms and her husband wrapped his arms around the woman lovingly. He smiled making baby faces to his new baby.

Brooke couldn't help but smile at the loving family when she was so close to losing her own.

"Lucas will pull through," Peyton insisted. She spoke strong loving words to Karen and Brooke. "He wouldn't leave you two when you mean so much to him. Haley will be ok too, she has Nathan protecting her."

"Why do all these things keep happening to us?" Brooke asked herself out loud. "Are all of us destined to be unhappy?"

Karen put her coffee down and began bawling again. She couldn't find it in herself to be strong anymore.

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm sorry about you're brother," Tom said breaking the silence between him and Nathan. They drove a complete hour out of town and not once had he spoken.

Nathan turned and faced Tom.

"Why did you do this to begin with?" snapped Nathan. "Is money that big an issue for you?"

Tom thought for a second, a flood of childhood memories clouded his head.

"The money isn't all for me." Tom's words were distant.

"Yeah I know you're asshole of a partner seems to want his fair share of the money too," lashed Nathan. He was really worried about Haley and Lucas. If Doug so much as laid another finger on her he was sure he was going to kill the bastard himself.

"You love Haley right?" asked Tom. "If she was dieing and you had the slimmest chance on saving her would you take it?"

"In a heartbeat," insisted Nathan.

"Well in that case you can't hate me for my actions," corrected Tom. "I had my chance and I went for it!"

Nathan sighed and looked over at Tom from the passenger's seat. "Who is she? I'm assuming you did this for someone."

Tom hesitated and looked over at Nathan. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He threw it at Nathan.

Nathan gripped the wallet in his palms and opened it slowly. Inside laid 2 pictures. One of Tom next to an old race car and one of a young girl about the age of twelve dressed in a green soccer uniform.

"She's my sister, and she's all I have left in the world," Tom spoke gently.

Nathan closed the wallet carefully and handed it back to Tom. "What's wrong with her? He spoke carefully not to offend Tom.

"She's dying of kidney failure," spilled Tom. "The hospital bills are pilling up and without this money I can't afford the cost of her dialysis. I was hopeful that the cash would help pay for a transplant as well so she wont have to go through hospital after hospital for the rest of her life."

Nathan sighed, the whole mess was horrible.

"You must really love her to do all this," warned Nathan.

"I don't care if I get caught; I don't care about anything except getting her the money so she'll live. I know what I put you and you're friends through was wrong but you have to understand I never meant to hurt anyone."

Nathan looked down at the suitcase of money that lay on the crusty floor of his car. He knew how the police had plastered the tracking device on the bottom of it. It wouldn't be long before they caught up to them in their police cars and squad units.

"We'll be coming up to the diner in about thirty minutes," notified Tom. "We'll meet Doug and Haley inside and exchange cars and then you can go back home with you're wife and put us behind you."

"I'm not angry at you, I want to be but I understand you're situation," agreed Nathan. "If it helps I would have probably done something similar if I had to in order to save Haley."

Tom nodded glad of Nathan's clear acceptance.

**Meanwhile…**

"He's stable and has awake," The doctor broke the good news.

Brooke broke out in tears along side Karen. He made it!

"He's lost a lot of blood however and will need to remain in the hospital for about a week to recover. The bullet punctured his left lung and did some serious damage to his respiratory functions. He's being given oxygen through a nasal tube until he recovers some more. Due to the extent of the damage he may have some future problems but for now he should make a decent recovery if all goes well."

"Thank you so much doctor," Karen was so relieved her son was still alive.

"No thank you for bringing such an upstanding son into the world," corrected the doctor. "I heard what he did to save that girl and he's definitely a hero in my book. I was honored to help him."

Brooke blushed. He was her hero! He saved her time and time again. She was a changed person!

The doctor led the way to Luke's hospital room and Brooke and Peyton clasped hands in a temporary joy. Now they just had to pray for Nathan and Haley.

**Meanwhile**…

"Get out the car!" screamed Doug parking his truck in the corridors of the woods, about a mile before town.

"I thought we were meeting at a restaurant," worried Haley.

"We are but Tom and you're little hubby aren't due to be there for about another half," smiled Doug.

"So we should be at the diner waiting for them then," Haley defied not getting out the car.

"I though I could get to know you in the meantime though," he joked.

Haley looked him up and down and went for the door handle.

The locks on the door jammed down and locked.

"Better yet I think I can get to know you better in the car, we wouldn't want you trying to run away," laughed Doug.

Haley began to freak. "Unlock the doors," she begged.

"Or else what?" questioned Doug. "You going to try and stop me?"

Back on the main road the faintest of screams were heard from inside the woods. A feminine scream.

"STOP!!"

_Dun Dun Dun… I know it had been a while but other than the usual excuses I have no reasons. I guess my life has taken over! One Tree Hill is still the best though! Thanks for reading. Now just click that little button below and tell me you're thoughts. Please??_


	9. Ripping off my clothes

_**Hello everyone thanks again if you are reading my new chapter. I hope you are enjoying reading. I would love it if you wrote your ideas or thoughts in a sweet little review!!**_

_**I also want to advertise incase anyone is interested in watching my One Tree Hill videos on Youtube. If so private message me regarding it. I have 2 Leyton videos, a Brucas, Jeyton and Naley one too. Not to mention a brother one!!**_

…**also this chapter has some mention of rape, so if that topic appalls you I advise you to skip the majority of it… thanks**

**Chapter 8 recap**

Haley looked Doug up and down and went for the door handle. The locks on the door jammed down and locked.

Haley began to freak. "Unlock the doors," she begged.

"Or else what?" questioned Doug. "You going to try and stop me?"

Back on the main road the faintest of screams were heard from inside the woods, a feminine scream.

-------

"Lucas is stable and has awake," The doctor broke the good news.

Brooke broke out in tears along side Karen. He made it!

"He's lost a lot of blood however and will need to remain in the hospital for about a week to recover. The bullet punctured his left lung and did some serious damage to his respiratory functions. He's being given oxygen through a nasal tube until he recovers some more. Due to the extent of the damage he may have some future problems but for now he should make a decent recovery if all goes well."

-----

Nathan looked down at the suitcase of money that lay on the crusty floor of his car. He knew how the police had plastered the tracking device on the bottom of it. It wouldn't be long before they caught up to them in their police cars and squad units.

"We'll be coming up to the diner in about thirty minutes," notified Tom. "We'll meet Doug and Haley inside and exchange cars and then you can go back home with you're wife and put us behind you."

"I'm not angry at you, I want to be but I understand you're situation," agreed Nathan. "If it helps I would have probably done something similar if I had to in order to save Haley."

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Haley's screams echoed throughout the wooded area. "Don't touch me you pervert!"

Doug grabbed Haley forcefully and pulled her from the door. She was trying to unlock it and he wasn't going to have her escaping. He pulled out his handgun and pointed towards her head.

"You scream one more time and I will blow your head away," shrieked Doug. He placed his finger on the trigger and placed the end of the gun to her forehead.

"I know you wouldn't because Tom would skin you alive," Haley squealed back. She refused to show him that she was frightened.

Doug jammed the gun into her forehead and pushed her back against the door. He smiled slyly pulled back the gun.

Haley sighed in relief; she didn't want to get shot. On the other hand she would rather get blown away then have Doug touch her anywhere!

Doug reached over and turned on the car radio. "Pick a tune you like," he ordered Haley.

Haley looked back at him surprised and wondering why he made such a request. "Why?"

"Just pick a song," he snapped. He lifted the gun in the air some threatening her nonchalantly.

Haley reached over and messed with the dial until she found a good song. She fiddled with the dial for as long as she could to waste time. Eventually Doug caught on and stopped her at an Evanescence song.

She leaned back again and watched his movements intently.

Doug turned the radio on full blast and pinned her against the window in one quick motion.

**Meanwhile…**

Peyton, Brooke, and Karen followed the doctor to the intensive care unit as Larry stood in the hallway waiting for more news on the others.

"Hey sweetie," Karen whispered walking into Luke's room upon noticing he was awake.

Lucas looked drowsy and out of it for the most part. He had to be highly drugged for the pain.

"I love you so much for what you did Broody," Brooke cried. She wanted to be strong for him but she just felt so guilty. He was in this situation because of her.

"I love you too Cheery," Lucas groaned back. His voice cracked and he rubbed his neck with his left arm.

"Shhh…, its ok, don't talk baby get up your strength up first." Karen warned.

"I love you too buddy," Peyton added.

Lucas smiled at Peyton and looked around the room in sadness. "Where is Hales, and Nate?"

"Their on their way Luke, don't worry ok," Brooke fibbed. She didn't need him worrying about anything but himself for the time being. Everyone else could worry about Nathan and Haley.

They all made their self comfy and watched as Lucas calmly fell asleep. Karen looked at her watch. She was extremely worried the cops haven't brought them back yet.

**Meanwhile…**

"Dude, are we almost there?" bugged Nathan.

Tom turned and chuckled at Nathan.

Nathan looked back and half smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just whenever I went on any kind of trips with my sister the entire way there was _Are we there yet?_" Tom told still remembering the good times.

Nathan sighed again; he knew Tom would get life for this! He shot a guy for heavens sake, and to know it was only to save his sister was sad.

"But yeah, we are almost there, about half a mile from the diner," said Tom.

Nathan scooted up in his seat; he hoped it would come soon. He had to see Haley and make sure she was alright.

**Meanwhile…**

"Get off of me!" screamed Haley as Doug wrestled his way on top of her.

"No one can hear you," Doug laughed as he grabbed the top of her button down shirt and tore through all the buttons with an easy motion.

Haley began screaming. "HELP ME, PLEASE."

Doug smacked Haley clear across the face. "You know I have a gun right?" He kept threatening her.

Haley burst out in tears. "Please don't hurt me." she cried.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it," he said slyly playing with her hot pink braw strap. He grabbed both of her boobs out of her braw and just squeezed them in delight.

Haley still screamed, she doubted anyone heard her however.

"Oh, Nathan is a lucky man!" Doug laughed as he grabbed onto the rim of her pants and proceeded to pull them down.

"NO!" Haley screamed trying to kick her way out of from underneath him. He still was on top of her and he was way stronger then she imagined. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the gun resting calmly on the far end of the dashboard. She had to grab it if she wanted any clear way of escape.

"Oh you bitch," Doug yelled as she kicked and squirmed the best she could. He slapped her harder across the face this time; he nearly knocked her head into the side window. Haley gripped her throbbing face and out of the corner of her eye she spotted a thin trail of blood trailing down from her upper lip. She couldn't help but start whimpering.

Doug jerked her back again and grabbed the rim of her jogging pants. She began squirming and crunching her legs together in an attempt to slow him. It didn't slow him much however. He managed to start pulling her pants down past her butt.

Haley began screaming her lungs out. "HELP ME, HELP ME!" She screamed.

He slammed her back against the door and tried covering her mouth but she bit him hard.

"You Asshole, Don't touch me!"

He gripped his hand in agony and she lunged forward for the gun on the dashboard. She managed to take hold of it and instantly pointed it at his face. "NOW WHO IS CONTROL YOU BASTARD?" she was so angry.

He looked at her and didn't budge. He grinned deviously.

"Are you scared now?" She yelled attempting to pull her pants back up.

"No," he said calmly.

"Oh you think you have big balls don't you?" she yelled. "News flash I'm the one with the gun." She reached back for the lock on the door and pulled up the car lock.

"Do you want to see them?" he joked.

"See what?" his sudden calmness confused her.

"My balls?" he answered. "I'm itching to see more of you!"

"You screwed up pervert are you nuts?" Haley screamed still confused.

"Shoot me," he requested. "I dare you to pull the trigger."

"Shut up and start the car." she screamed. "I'm the one calling the shots now!"

"No you just think that," he responded as he slowly unbuttoned his pants.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed.

"I'm getting ready," he answered.

"Start the car you idiot!" she yelled again. She was starting to get angry as much as she was scared.

Instead of following her orders he pressed himself back on top of her and proceeded to get into her pants.

"You asshole do you think I wont shoot you?" she screamed. She pointed the gun at him and held the gun shakily.

He forcefully pinned her again and began pulling her pants down.

"Stop!" she yelled. "I swear to god I will shoot you! "

He looked up and smiled. He grabbed the front of the gun and pressed it to his forehead. "Make it quick I'm getting bored here."

Haley's eyes widened in a scared manner. She hesitated and just held the gun to his forehead. She was scared and he knew it.

He got her pants down and pulled her legs apart Froggy style.

"NO!" she screamed pulling the trigger down at his face. "Don't touch me!" she began crying.

To her surprise there was nothing, no bullet, no shot!

He looked up at her and grinned again. His black eyes showed no emotion.

She pushed the trigger down again; a clear clicking sound was heard.

"What's going on?" she screamed.

"Tom's not stupid," he laughed. "He'd never give me a gun with bullets, I'm to trigger happy!"

Haley bust out in tears, her whole plan was shot now!

"He's the one with the bullets," laughed Doug. He caressed his fingers across Haley's lacey pink underwear teasing her.

She cried harder as he pried her hands together with one hand and slipped his other hand down her underwear.

"No," she screamed as a flood of tears poured down her cheeks. "Don't touch me you jerk."

"Or what?" he teased.

Haley drew her head back in a quick motion and head butted him with all her force.

"BITCH," he screamed gripping his head with both his hands and releasing hers.

Haley gripped her own head too. That really hurt. In a quick motion she kneed him in the groin and pushed back against the door. Quickly she kneed him once more in the groin and he gripped his area in pain. She retreated her arm back and felt for the doorknob.

"NO!" he screamed.

"YES!" she screamed back. She felt the door handle and pushed it up opening the door. She flipped out of in backwards and landed on the dirty ground.

"No," he leaped forward quickly.

She lunged up tripping some but managing to stand. She pulled her pants up quickly and took off in the woods and towards the highway.

He lunged out the door and trailed quickly behind her. He was intent on not letting her escape.

She ran as fast as her small legs would carry her. "HELP ME!" she screamed running quickly towards the road.

"No one will hear you!" Doug screamed behind her. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

She didn't let his words bother her. She just ran, it was her only choice! She managed to run to the main highway and then she stopped.

He came up from behind her grabbing her.

"Help!" she screamed.

"You dumb ass," he yelled. He grabbed her and attempted dragging her off the road.

She struggled with all her might in hope someone would drive past and help.

"Help," she screamed.

"Shut up," he yelled slugging her across the face.

She fell to the ground and huddled making it harder for him to grab her. "HELP," She continued screaming loudly.

"Bitch," he screamed dragging her slowly across the cement. She gripped onto anything she could.

Further down the road is where they spotted the car!

"NO!" yelled Doug. His plan was going down quickly; he had to get her off the road fast!

"Help me!" she kept screaming.

He kicked her hard across the mouth with his army boot.

She stopped screaming and gripped her mouth as pain and blood began shooting out of it.

The car came up closer. Doug began dragging his prey off the road quicker.

Inside the car Nathan spotted the two on the road. He could spot his wife anywhere!

He didn't care about the gun in Tom's hand! He swung open the door of the car as it was in motion and jumped out to help Haley.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" screamed Nathan falling out the car and getting up quickly to run towards Doug.

Tom tried grabbing Nathan before he jumped out the car but the adrenaline in Nathan's blood made him too quick to catch.

"HALEY!" Screamed Nathan spotting his wife crying and covered in blood on the side of the road

"Nathan!" Tom yelled jolting the car to a stop and jumping out with his gun.

Doug looked up in anger and left Haley to fend for herself and jumped back at Nathan.

Both boys lunged at each other in rage and anger. Nathan pounded Doug's head into the cement. Doug reacted and punched Nathan clear across the mouth. It was a full blown fight to the kill!

"Stop you two!" roared Tom approaching the two.

Neither of them acknowledged the guy with the gun but just continued bashing each other's head into the cement.

Haley looked up at her husband and Doug. She still gripped her face in agony in the dirt, she guessed that her nose was now broken.

Tom screamed stop continuous times but neither of the two stopped basing each other.

Doug grabbed a stick on the ground and jabbed it into Nathan's side.

Nathan yelled out in pain and grabbed out his side.

Doug jumped towards Nathan but Nathan was too quick and lunged to the side and back kicked him in the face. He then lunged on top of Doug and a loud bang was heard through the air.

Tom shot his gun off and the silence that followed became nearly unbearable.

Haley looked up in tears and all remained silent for the time being.

The fight was finally brought to an end.

* * *

**Ha ha… I know I ended the chapter in another cliffy. I guess I'm just mean like that. Please don't hate me!**

**Oh my god though, the last shooting episode with Lucas was fantastic wasn't it? OH MY GOD I WAS LIKE SCREAMING GO LUCAS. Ha ha… **

**Besides that though, thanks for reading and I can't thank you enough for all the reviews on my last chapter. I had more from that chapter than any other! I'm ecstatic with the amount of interest in this and all my other stories lately. Thanks sooo sooo much! Keep up the reviews and I'll make it an attempt to update even faster this time! **

**3 Hugs and kisses!**

**Ashley (lucasscottlover)**


End file.
